The present invention relates to structural plug members and more particularly to a unique and novel plug member for heat exchanger tube openings and a unique and novel tool member combined therewith.
It is well known in the structural arts to utilize plug members to close openings therewith and any number of plug members have been designed to accomplish this. For example, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,841, issued to W. H. Edmonds on June 17, 1975, which patent teaches a cupped freeze plug having an open-ended base closed by an elastomer material bonded within the cup. Further, in heat exchangers, it is generally well known to selectively close leaking and/or corroded heat exchange tubes with metallic plug members similar to those used in the plumbing art. These past plug members have been comparatively heavy, expensive to manufacture and difficult to manipulate, assemble and monitor - often breaking away from their openings.
The present invention, recognizing the problems of the past, as well as the causes which have given rise to such problems, provides a unique structural plug member that is particularly useful in selectively plugging often difficult to reach heat exchange tube openings. The plug member arrangement to the present invention is economical and straightforward in manufacture and assembly, requires a minimum of materials, is light in weight and is readily insertbile in fast sealing, compatible relation with preselected structural tube openings with a minimum of structural deterioration during heating operations. Further, the present invention provides in combination with such novel plug member arrangement a unique, readily assembled plug insertion tool which permits plug insertion in structural openings which might otherwise be difficult to reach.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.